Lo que hacemos bajo la luna llena
by ViridianAlien
Summary: En un mundo dividido entre humanos y hombres lobo ¿Quien es la verdadera bestia?... Sakura Card Captor AU
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

* * *

Por años, la humanidad había gozado de lo que ellos podían llamar "paz", pues pese a ciertos conflictos entre las distintas naciones, nada había logrado ser lo suficientemente grave como para una guerra. Todo esto hasta que "El contrato" apareció.

En un principio, todos creían que se trataba de una leyenda, un simple rumor de Oriente, pero cuando ciertos sucesos comenzaron a ocurrir en distintas partes del mundo, supieron que aquel contrato era una realidad.

Xia Xue, la creadora del contrato, era una bruja que vivía de sus tretas hacia los humanos. Viajaba alrededor del mundo engañando a quien se le cruzara en el camino para así venderles hechizos y encantamientos que, según ella, los sacarían de apuros. Con el tiempo, la fama de estafadora de Xia fue conocida por lo que eran muy pocas la personas que caían bajo sus mentiras.

Tras un par de años en el olvido, Xia regresaría con algo nuevo entre manos: El contrato, su más grande obra maestra. Ella escogía a individuos en situaciones desesperadas para que lo firmaran, poniendo frente a ellos una solución rápida y certera. Deudas, problemas de amor, familiares próximos a fallecer por alguna enfermedad, razones usuales por las que el contrato se firmaba ya que en este se prometía que el problema en cuestión sería solucionado de inmediato. Luego de que los primeros en firmar el contrato notarán su eficacia, el rumor se corrió a lo largo del mundo, haciendo que ahora fueran las personas quienes buscaban a Xia hasta su residencia en Hong Kong. Todo iba a pedir de boca para quienes obtenían algo del contrato, y siempre habrían quienes pagaban el doble por querer lograr sus deseos. Como todo contrato, el de Xia tenía un precio: asesinato. Quien firmara el contrato, tenía doce días para asesinar a una persona en específico, un objetivo que Xia nombraba, si no lograba cumplirlo antes de que el doceavo día se cumpliera, el contrato se rompía. Como era de esperarse, muchos no lograron cumplir con su parte del trato, causando que sobre ellos cayera la maldición de este, convertirse en hombres lobo y así servir a Xia, siendo ella la única capaz de controlar aquellas criaturas. Xia dejó libres a los hombres lobo en distintas partes del mundo, ellos eran seres despiadados que atacaban a todo humano que se les cruzara en el camino y no por hambre, simplemente con la intención de causarles daño, y así fue como aquellos dejaron miles de muertes a su paso.

El daño y las pérdidas a manos de los hombres lobo había sido demasiado tras cinco años de los sucesos, por ello, los dirigentes de distintas partes del mundo llegaron a un acuerdo con Xia, habían acordado entregarle un continente para que llevara a todos los licántropos y ahí los mantuviera recluidos además de una considerable suma de dinero en distintas monedas. Xia no estaba del todo satisfecha con esto por lo que se negó a aceptar el trato y continúo repartiendo el contrato, logrando reunir más hombres lobo hasta que estos superaron en número a los humanos, consiguiéndole el dominio de gran parte del mundo junto a su ejército de licántropos.

Trescientos años después, la codicia de Xia había logrado que, en lugar de un solo continente, cada parte del mundo fuera dividida en dos partes: La región Canis, en donde todos los hombres lobo vivían, y la región Sapiens, en donde residían los humanos. El mundo había quedado bajo el control total de la bruja, y todo aquel que siquiera pensara en revelarse en su contra, terminaba sin vida bajo las garras de sus lobos.

* * *

Cada dos semanas, una familia tenía bajo su cargo la entrega de los animales para la alimentación. Su obligación era llevarlos hasta la frontera, liberarlos tras las rejas y luego retirarse. Cada dos semanas era así y aunque pareciera un tanto peligroso, las fronteras contaban con guardias especiales que estaban atentos por si los hombres lobo intentaban cruzar. Hasta la fecha, se habían creado armas para atacar contra los licántropos, sin embargo ninguna había tenido éxito pues piel gruesa de aquellas criaturas los protegía de cualquier tipo de bala, incluso de las de plata, pese a aquella leyenda urbana en donde un relicario de plata había herido a un lobo, aún no se había visto ningún daño en ellos ni usando dicho material.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, la familia de turno se apresuraba a dejar a los animales en la frontera pero por desgracia, al ser tantos algunos se habían escapado antes de cruzar la reja por lo que les tomaría tiempo el poder llevarlos a donde debían estar.

—¡Rápido, apresúrense, ya casi cae el sol!— el padre de familia corría junto con los animales para así poder reunirlos mientras sus hijos, dos jóvenes y un niño, le ayudaban a llevar a los animales desde muy detrás. No siempre les permitía ayudar de aquella manera, pero era tarde y los animales debían estar en su sitio pronto.

—¡Sakura, ten cuidado!— una joven de castaño cabello corría junto con los animales, pasando con ellos más allá la reja. Llevaba un par de años con aquella familia y los animales de la granja se sentían en confianza cerca de ella, por ello había optado por guiarlos ella misma hacia la frontera. No estaba de acuerdo a lo que hacían con los pobres animales, le repugnaba y dolía que su crianza fuera sola y únicamente para el consumo sádico de los hombres lobo, pero sin tener una mejor opción para mantener a los humanos a salvo, no tenía de otra más que aceptarlo y ayudar.

Tras una larga hora corriendo, los animales al fin estaban en su sitio con la joven aún a su lado. Los guardias y la familia la llamaban con miedo en sus rostros pues faltaba poco para la noche, sin embargo la joven se había detenido a calmar a un par de corderos que parecían presentir el peligro inminente. —Shhh… Tranquilos, todo va a estar bien…— Era injusto mentirles y se sentía mal por ello, pero de otra forma la seguirían hasta la frontera y no tendría tiempo de volver a guiarlos a su sitio . Cuando al fin llego al cruce de la frontera, llevo una mano a su pecho, mirando con pesar a los animales desde ahí. —Oh no… ¡No! No, no, no…—

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?—

—¡Mi collar! El que me dieron mis padres ¡Debí haberlo perdido cuando estaba con los corderos! Tengo- ¡Tengo que ir por el!—

Pese a los gritos de todos, Sakura volvió a correr en dirección del otro lado, pasando la reja poco antes de que los guardias la cerrarán. Con cada paso, la luz del sol se iba desvaneciendo más y más, pronto la oscuridad caería sobre el lugar. Sakura había olvidado por completo lo que sucedería con ello, solo pensaba en lo difícil que le sería el buscar el collar a oscuras. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta llegar de nuevo al punto donde se había quedado antes y al llegar, Sakura se lanzó al suelo inmediatamente para comenzar a buscar entre el césped aquel collar. Movía sus manos de manera frenética sobre el suelo, gateando de un lado a otro pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano.

El sol había desaparecido segundos atrás y con este, la espesa noche apareció. La familia aún seguía gritando el nombre de la joven mientras que la guardia les impedía pasar pues sabían que de ir más personas seria aún más peligroso, lo único que habían podido hacer era mantener la gran reja abierta, esperando que la joven volviera.

De pronto, un aullido en la lejanía dejaría a todos estáticos pues aquello anunciaba el momento, era su momento y hoy al ser día de alimentarse, llegarían a la frontera en minutos.

Sakura seguía sin prestar atención a su alrededor, estaba empeñada en encontrar aquel collar, esto hasta que sintió como la tierra debajo de ella comenzaba a temblar. La joven alzo su rostro notando una especie de nube de polvo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde ella estaba. Al fin había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y aún más cuando los animales comenzaron a correr desenfrenados hacia todos lados en busca de algún refugio.

Sakura intento ponerse de pie para comenzar a correr hacia la reja, pero le fue imposible ya que no sólo los animales se cruzaban en su camino, también aquel temblor incrementaba su fuerza a cada segundo, haciéndola tropezar por todo el trayecto hasta caer de bruces.

Los gruñidos de aquellas criaturas eran cortos pero amenazantes, ansiosos por atrapar a sus presas entre las garras y devorarles. Algunos habían logrado abalanzarse sobre los indefensos animales, devorando estos sin ningún pudor. Otros tan solo les propinaban fuertes mordidas y sin dejarlos ir, corrían de vuelta al bosque.

Sakura se arrodillo como pudo, alzando un poco la mirada solo para darse cuenta que faltaba menos de un metro para que uno de los licántropos llegara a ella. Sabía que su vida estaba en peligro, sabía que sólo era cuestión de esperar su inminente muerte a cargo de los hombres lobo. Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Sakura tomo su rostro entre las manos, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Ahora se arrepentía de volver pues ahora no sólo perdería una joya, perdería la vida. En ese momento solo podía pensar en su familia y lo mucho que lamentaba el no volver a verlos, se quedó inmóvil mientras esperaba ser devorada por una de aquellas bestias y rezaba porque todo pasará rápido.

Alrededor de la joven, los hombres lobo seguían avanzando, derribando uno a uno los animales hasta dejarla a ella sola en aquel lugar. Uno de ellos la había divisado a lo lejos, impulsándose con sus patas delanteras, corrió a gran velocidad, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta su presa. Su presencia era imponente, más que la de cualquier hombre lobo en esa manada y a diferencia del resto, su pelaje era de un marrón claro, cualquiera habría notado de inmediato que él era el Alfa en ese grupo. Como cualquier otro en esa manada, en segundos habría devorado la figura frente a él, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le llamó la atención. Conforme se acercaba pudo sentir su olor, uno que le era familiar y en lugar de atacarla, se detuvo frente a ella, tomando una posición erguida, a menos de un paso de ella. Su respiración era agitada y aunque sus fauces estaban entre abiertas, no tenia intención de comérsela, aunque el mismo desconocía la razón.

Le pareció extraño el hecho de que aún no la hubieran atacado por lo que abrió con lentitud sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la figura de aquel licántropo que la veía fijamente. Sintió un gran pánico al estar frente a él, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de gritar o de moverse. Quería saber por qué no la había atacado aún, por que la veía tan fijamente. De pronto, otros hombres lobo notaron a Sakura y de inmediato corrieron hacia ella con la intención de devorarla, pero el hombre lobo frente a ella les impidió el paso, empujando a todos aquellos que se acercaban, y aún cuando estos insistían en llegar a ella, él continuaba alejándolos hasta que, con un audible rugido les hizo entender que debían desistir de una buena vez.

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, aquel licántropo parecía estar protegiéndola, por un momento pensó que por ser humana tendría pena de ella, pero rápidamente este pensamiento pasó a ser otro pues también se le ocurrió que lo que deseaba era no compartirla con nadie. Para ese momento había logrado ponerse de pie y sin perder tiempo, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sin siquiera mirar atrás, o al menos no hasta que llegó al otro lado de la reja, en donde volvió su mirada a aquel hombre lobo que permanecía en el mismo lugar, y aún la veía fijamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Se que ha pasado mucho desde que prometí este nuevo fic pero han pasado muchas cosas xD**

 **Esta historia, como les había dicho, tendrá más fantasía que mi fic anterior. Quiero aclarar que el tema de los hombres lobo es algo muy nuevo para mí así que no esperen que sepa algo de los lobos de Teen Wolf por ejemplo, todo en la historia es de mi propia invención o parte de la ligera investigación que hice de los hombres lobo, por eso quiero que sepan que las actualizaciones tardarán mucho más que las de Espérame, aunque prometo hacerlas lo más pronto posible.**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo fic y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **La región Sapiens.**

La vida en la ciudad era rutinaria y al mismo tiempo activa, todo ciudadano tenía una tarea en específico y era de vital importancia que cada uno cumpliera con ella, en especial cuando la sociedad dependía de dicha tarea.

Sakura veía fuera de su ventana, la vista a la ciudad era nublada por la lluvia que en ese momento había comenzado, algo que le disgustaba ya que no podía ir caminando al trabajo, muy distinto a cuando era solo una niña y disfrutaba de correr bajo la lluvia sin importar si su uniforme se mojaba.

Es su pueblo natal, la vida era más tranquila, todas las necesidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la gente siempre era amable con cada habitante. Sakura vivía junto a sus padres y hermano en una pequeña pero acogedora casa, lejos del bullicio. Aunque sabían a la perfección que lo hombres lobo eran una amenaza, al ser un pueblo tan lejos de la frontera, eran nulas las veces que la gente mencionaba a aquellas criaturas o las creía una amenaza siquiera.

—¡Uno, dos, tres!… ¡Uno, dos, tres!— Luego de la escuela, una animada Sakura volvía a casa, esquivando los charcos que se creaban en el pavimento mientras contaba sus saltos, una especie de juego que disfrutaba en época de lluvias.

A sus once años, la castaña era una niña con una vida bastante normal, sin preocupaciones más que las de sus tareas y ayudar en los quehaceres del hogar. —¡Ya llegue!— dejando su mochila a un lado, Sakura ingreso a su hogar, caminando hacia la cocina, guiada por el olor de la comida que provenía de ella y que sabía muy bien quién era la responsable de ello.

—¡Que bueno que regresaste!— Su madre, dejando a un lado la espátula que tenía en manos, se acercó a la niña para dejar un beso en su frente. —Me alegro que hayas vuelto ¿estaba lloviendo aún?—

—¡No! Dejo de hacerlo justo cuando salí de la escuela, aunque aun esta muy nublado.—

—Ya veo ¿Tienes hambre? El almuerzo está casi listo, ve a cambiarte y podremos comer juntas.—

Sin esperar más, Sakura fue corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiar su uniforme por una ropa más cómoda y luego volver con su madre. —¿Mi hermano y mi papá vendrán a almorzar?— mientras ayudaba a terminar de poner la mesa, pregunto aquello, con la esperanza de que por lo menos el primero llegara a comer junto a ellas.

—No, tu padre tiene actividades en la escuela y tu hermano hoy irá a ayudar a la limpieza del parque.—

Su padre era profesor de secundaria del pueblo que también gustaba de ayudar en las actividades extracurriculares por las tardes. Su hermano, un estudiante de preparatoria, hacia servicio comunitario tres veces por semana. Ambos hombres se mantenían bastante ocupados por lo que usualmente solo quedaban ella y su madre en casa.

En la sala de estar, Sakura se encontraba haciendo su tarea mientras disfrutaba de la música que pasaban en la radio en ese momento. Luego de almorzar, siempre ayudaba a su madre a recoger limpiar para luego ir a hacer sus tareas, que aunque no fueran muchas, le tomaba bastante tiempo hacerlas por lo que aún llegada la noche, la niña se encontraba en el mismo lugar trabajando.

Su atención estaba enteramente en el cuaderno frente a ella mientras estudiaba la lección del día, eso hasta que la programación de la radio cambió abruptamente.

— _Interrumpimos la programación de hoy para dar un reporte especial…_

 _Se han registrado varias personas inconscientes y algunas sin vida cerca del parque de la región, hasta ahora se desconoce la razón o la causa de esto, pero algunos vecinos del lugar aseguran haber visto hombres lobo corriendo hacia el lado contrario al parque. No sabemos qué tanto de ello es cierto pero haremos lo posible por llegar al lugar y averiguar que es lo que ha pasado… Seguiremos informando.—_

—¿Cerca del parque?...— Sakura estaba escuchando tan atenta la radio que no noto que su madre había entrado a la sala de estar hasta que hizo aquella pregunta.

La niña volvió la vista hacia su madre, notando de inmediato el rostro de preocupación en ella. —Si, pero ya es muy tarde, para esta hora creo que mi hermano ya debe haber ido a casa de Yukito para cenar. No te preocupes mamá, seguro el estará bien.—

La mujer simplemente asintió aunque sin dejar atrás ese gesto de preocupación en ella. De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ambas corrieron a ver quién era el que había llegado. —¡Nadeshiko, Sakura!...— un hombre alto, de cabello castaño entró al hogar, siendo recibido prontamente por ambas. —¡Debemos irnos! Touya sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital…—

* * *

Aun con las limitaciones y el miedo, los humanos habían logrado desarrollar sus vidas en torno a las posibilidades que poseían. Un buen grupo de ellos se enfocaban en crear tecnología no sólo para mejorar su calidad de vida, también para protegerse de la amenaza de lobos. A través de los años, comenzaron a desarrollar maneras de mantenerse a salvo, maneras de que los licántropos no se alimentaran con ellos y siguieran acabando con su especie. Primero, intentaron crear un antídoto para devolverlos a su estado normal. También habían buscado la manera de poder controlarlos o incluso de entrenarlos, pero todo intento había fallado. Finalmente, se habían creado las granjas en donde se criaban animales exclusivamente para el consumo de los licántropos. En la frontera entre la región Canis y la región Sapiens se fijo un perímetro de seguridad en donde el ganado para el consumo de los Hombres lobo era liberado cada dos semanas. El arreglo era simple, los lobos comían y luego se iban, cuando estos se alimentaban hasta quedar satisfechos, no necesitaban atacar a ningún humano, por ello es que hasta ahora era la única solución que cada continente tenía, la única manera en la que podían gozar algo de paz. En la actualidad, las fronteras estaban completamente reforzadas por grandes paredones de metal, cuyas estructuras estaban electrificadas y se activaban en cuanto algún licántropo intentaba cruzar. Los portones de cada frontera sólo eran abiertos cada dos semanas, en el día de alimentación y procuraban que ningún humano pasará más allá de estos, aunque por supuesto, siempre habrían casos en los que las medidas de seguridad no eran suficientes.

—… _Y estas son las noticias. Tal parece que la funcionalidad del equipo de protección en las fronteras ha mejorado. Ellos han logrado evitar que los ataques de los hombres lobo contra los humanos se reduzcan hasta ser casi nulos. Me atrevería a decir que al fin podremos estar tranquilos en cuanto al peligro que ellos representan para nuestra sociedad.—_

—No puedo creer que no hayan siquiera mencionado lo que sucedió ayer…— Hablando para si misma, Sakura decía aquello mientras su vista se perdía en el grisáceo panorama que presentaba la ciudad. Tal parecía que la lluvia no cesaría en lo absoluto y ella ya se hacía a la idea de que tendría que llevar paraguas y tomar algún taxi hasta su trabajo.

 _Tampoco mencionaron nada de lo que paso el día que mi hermano murió ¿Por qué harían eso? Era más que obvio que los afectados habían sido mordidos por hombres lobo. Luego de ese día todos negaron que había sido un ataque por parte de esas criaturas…_

—¿Qué esperabas? En realidad no les conviene decir que ningún guardia fue a ayudarte y que si no hubiera sido porque esa cosa se distrajo, toda la manada te habría devorado en segundos.— Una joven de cabello oscuro recién salía de la regadera. Con una toalla envuelta sobre su cuerpo, regreso a la habitación mientras observaba a su compañera con gran preocupación.

—No creo que fuera porque se distrajo…— Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura seguían fijos en la ventana. Lo sucedido el día anterior aún la tenía bastante afectada y no sólo por estar a punto de perder la vida. —Tu no lo viste, Tomoyo. Esa cosa se quedó ahí observandome, parecía ser que me habia reconocido o algo así, no lo sé…— Seguía analizando la situación una y otra vez en su cabeza y ninguna explicación coherente venía a su mente. Por el contrario, solo podía recordar lo que había pasado con su hermano aquel trágico día en el parque.

 _El estaba recogiendo la basura al lado de los columpios mientras Yukito estaba recogiendo la que estaba cerca de la resbaladilla. Los faroles de las calles comenzaron a encenderse por lo que ambos decidieron terminar e irse a casa, de pronto, un par de aullidos se escucharon, ambos se paralizaron mientras intentaban ver de donde provenían y fue justo ahí cuando sucedió, un enorme hombre lobo salto frente a Yukito, parecía estar asustado o huyendo de algo pero al verlo, gruñó con fuerza haciendo que Yukito cayera de espaldas. Mi hermano se apresuro a interceptar al lobo para proteger a Yukito y así fue como lo atacó, dejando un gran número de mordidas y rasguños en todo su cuerpo. Yukito intento alejarlo al tirarle una roca pero esto solo hizo enfurecer a esa criatura y también lo atacó, aunque sólo logró morderle la pierna pues en ese momento otro lobo aún más grande apareció y este otro le seguio hasta el final del parque, en donde continuaron atacando a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Mi hermano falleció luego de llegar al hospital ya que perdió mucha sangre, Yukito perdió la pierna y aunque le fue difícil, nos relato lo que sucedió entre lágrimas. Fue un momento muy doloroso para nuestra familia y no me cabe duda de que esas criaturas atacan sin piedad, entonces ¿Por qué no me atacó el de ayer?..._

—Vamos, Sakura ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?— La joven de cabello oscuro se acercó hasta quedar frente a Sakura tras ver que ella estaba con la atención en otro lado. Tomó sus manos para luego obligar a que la viera mientra intentaba transmitirle calma con el gesto. —Se que fue algo muy fuera de lo común lo que ocurrió anoche, y no se por que sucedió, solo me alegra que aún estés aquí con nosotros, conmigo...— Sus ojos, de un color amatista brillante, se fijaron en los ajenos con una tierna mirada llena de amor y comprensión. La situación de la noche anterior le había dejado hasta sin aire, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho al pensar que perdería a la joven en ese momento, y aunque tampoco ella podía explicar lo que había sucedido, agradecía enormemente que nada le había pasado.

Sakura finalmente sonrió a la joven. Después de todo, estaba con vida y debía aprovechar esta al máximo. —Tienes razón, no tiene caso que le de vueltas al asunto. Todo salio bien y eso es lo importante.—

—Asi es. Ahora ve a ducharte o se te haré tarde.—

—¡Es cierto!— Con un gran ánimo, corrió hacia la regadera para ducharse rápidamente y poderse preparar Lars el trabajo.

* * *

Sakura llevaba tres años de vivir en aquella ciudad. Luego de obtener su título como enfermera decidió mudarse con Tomoyo y su familia para así ser de ayuda. Al ser la ciudad más cercana a la frontera, era el que más sufría de los ataques de los licántropos, y aunque dejar a sus padres le había dolido más que nada, ellos habían comprendido que el buen corazón de su hija no le permitiría quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras habia tanta gente que necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda que ella podía brindar.

El hospital de esa ciudad había dejado de ver los ataques de hombres lobo desde hacía más de dos años, algo que agradecían al nuevo presidente de esa región, quien era el que había implementado la idea de las medidas de seguridad en las fronteras. Sakura estaba feliz por ello, aunque, como había sucedido con su hermano y con ella el día anterior, habían situaciones que no llegaban a las noticias y eso le hacía dudar sobre si realmente era la seguridad la que lograba aquel triunfo o aún habían ataques que eran aislados.

—¿Sakura?... — Tras tratar de llamar su atención un par de veces, Tomoyo apretó la mano de la castaña haciendo que esta se sobresaltara inmediatamente.

De nuevo su atención se había a lo que había fuera de la ventana de su lado del auto. Odiaba perderse de esa manera y más con Tomoyo, aunque sabía que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. —¡Lo siento! Dime ¿Qué sucede?—

—Tan solo quería saber si hoy podremos almorzar juntas.—

—Ah, si, por supuesto. Podemos juntarnos en el restaurante de siempre.—

—Esta bien, entonces nos veremos a medio día.— A un par de calles de su parada, Tomoyo realizó su despedida, junto con un suave y tierno beso que dejó en los labios de Sakura, quien con gusto le correspondió para luego verla descender del auto.

En el trayecto de camino al hospital, Sakura volvió a perder su vista en las panorámicas de la ciudad, las cuales en su mayoría alababan al presidente, algo molesto pues parecía ser que todos querían que la personas amarán a aquel hombre cual gran salvador.

Muchas veces, Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar en la ciudad, y de no ser por Tomoyo y su familia, Sakura sería otra pueblerina con un gran sueño, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Agredecia la hospitalidad de esa familia, además del amor que recibía por parte de quien era su pareja. Por ellos y por sus padres es que cada día se renovaban sus fuerzas para continuar con su objetivo.

* * *

El día era lluvioso y triste. Todas las personas que habían perdido a alguien querido se encontraban en el cementerio para despedirse de ellos una última vez. Sakura, sus padres y Yukito se encontraban observando el ataúd descender con lentitud hasta que este desapareció de su vista por completo. La ausencia de su hermano les dolería a los cuatro por mucho tiempo, su padre y madre no dejaban de llorar mientras iban en el auto camino a casa, por otro lado, Yukito permanecía en calma, parecía que su rostro reflejaba una especie de paz que Sakura no podía o no sabía como describir.

Tras un par de minutos por fin se atrevió a preguntarle. —Yukito ¿Puedo saber como es que estas tan tranquilo? No me malentiendas pero, tu y mi hermano eran muy unidos y pensé que llorarías incluso más que nosotros.—

Yukito poseía un par de hermosos ojos marrón que contrastaban con su blanquecina piel, y en ese momento a pesar de estar un poco vidriosos, se veían calmados, así como la sonrisa que dedico a Sakura antes de responderle. —Touya es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Yo soy hijo único y el era como un hermano para mi y si, perderlo me duele mucho, mucho más de lo que jamas seré capaz de demostrar pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Se que a Touya no le gustaría verme triste, aún cuando fuera por él. Y aunque llore cada noche su pérdida, ninguna de mis lágrimas lo harán volver, por eso decidí que voy a dedicar mi tiempo a seguir ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitan, como a él tanto le gustaba, creo que no hay una mejor forma de honrar su muerte que esa.—

—Tienes mucha razón, Yukito. Es bastante noble y sabio que pienses de esa manera.—El padre de Sakura intervino en la conversación en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del joven y un ligero apretón en la mano por parte de su esposa.

Pese a su corta edad, Sakura pudo analizar con detenimiento y entender a la perfección las palabras de Yukito. Ella también quería honrar a su hermano de alguna manera, y aunque lo descubriría años después, cumpliría con su cometido.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Al fin pude pasarme para dejar el primer capitulo de esta historia. Vamos a comenzar lento para que así todos estén al tanto de en qué tipo de mundo viven nuestros personajes. Espero les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o quejas por el fic ¡no duden en dejarlas en sus reviews! No siempre podré responder pero no duden en que siempre los leo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen El resto de personajes y esta historia son de mi entera imaginación.**

 **Entre el amor y el deseo.**

Muy pocas personas tienen la dicha de enamorarse y ser correspondidas, y ese justamente era el caso de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Amigas desde de pequeñas, Sakura y Tomoyo congeniaban tan bien que muchos incluso envidiaban, de buena manera, su amistad. Ambas jóvenes desarrollaron un cariño muy fuerte la una por la otra, sin embargo, Tomoyo descubrió con el tiempo que aquel cariño hacia Sakura era el de más que una simple amiga. Por desgracia para ella, Sakura parecía no sentir lo mismo y por ello había decidido no revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, decidió que con permanecer a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y ver a Sakura ser feliz le bastaría para ella ser feliz.

Entrada la adolescencia, Sakura tuvo un par de relaciones aunque nada realmente serio hasta que se enamoro de un joven que por desgracia solo le rompió el corazón.

—Fui una tonta, Tomoyo…— Abrazando sus piernas mientras sollozaba sobre estas, Sakura le contaba lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Había tenido una terrible experiencia pues quien era su novio le había pedido tener sexo con ella y al negarse, le había dicho mil improperios hasta que termino por cortar la relación. Estando a solas en su casa, Sakura podía revelarle a Tomoyo con lujo de detalle lo sucedido, aunque un par de veces su voz se había quebrado por el llanto. —Chiharu ya me había advertido que no confiara en él, que era un atrevido, que solo jugaba con las chicas y no quise escucharla… ¿Realmente soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la gente?—

—No es así, Sakura. Tienes un corazón muy puro y la gente que se percata de ello muchas veces se aprovecha. No te desanimes por una mala relación, tendrás muchas más y quizá en una de ellas es en donde realmente este tu corazón.— La amatista frotaba con suavidad la espalda de Sakura mientras estaba sentada a su lado. Le dolía el ver a la castaña sufrir tanto y de ser capaz, ya habría hecho sufrir a aquel bastardo cada lagrima que Sakura había derramado.

—Gracias Tomoyo. Creo que tienes toda la razón, quizá algún día encuentre a alguien que de verdad me quiera y me sepa apreciar… Tu siempre estas a mi lado sin importar que pase, eres una gran amiga… — gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo, Sakura al fin había logrado sonreír mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Descuida, Sakura para eso estoy aquí…— Cada vez le era más difícil a Tomoyo el mantener sus sentimientos resguardados, y pasarían un par de años más hasta que el corazón de la amatista al fin llegara al límite y no podría hacer más que decirle la verdad a la joven castaña.

El miedo de perder la amistad de ambas la había embargado, sin embargo se vio obligada a confesar su amor durante una tarde luego de la escuela.

—Vamos Tomoyo ¡Puedes confiar en mi! Se que tu también hiciste un osito de felpa y me duele que siendo tu mejor amiga no me digas a quien lo dedicaste.— Los alumnos del segundo año de preparatoria habían creado una actividad en la que casi todos participaron. Esta consistía en coser un osito de felpa con sus propias manos, colocarle un moño y escribir debajo de este el nombre de la persona a la que ellos más querían, de esa forma, el osito recibiria tanto amor como aquel al que se dedicaba. Todos los osos serían donados al hospital, específicamente al área pediátrica.

Tomoyo había querido esconder aquel oso de la vista de todos, por lo que fue la última en entragarselo al profesor de su salón creyendo que nadie la vería, pero no contaba con que Sakura volvería hacia la escuela pues había olvidado su chaqueta, por lo que logró presenciar la entrega. —Tienes razón, en ti puedo confiar más que en nadie…— En el camino a casa, Tomoyo se había visto acorralada por la castaña. Ambas jóvenes iban una al lado de la otra mientras Sakura insistia en saber la verdad tras el osito. Finalmente, Tomoyo se detuvo, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera a la vez y así volviera a verla. —Ese oso te lo dedique a ti, Sakura. Tu eres la persona a la que más quiero y aunque se que no sientes lo mismo, creo que es momento de que lo sepas.—

Sakura quedó atónita frente a la amatista. Jamás habría imaginado que aquella joven tan dulce, elegante e inteligente estaría enamorada de ella ¡De alguien tan atolondrada como ella! —Tomoyo, yo no tenía idea, yo… Jamás habría imaginado que sintieras algo por mi ¡No me malinterpretes! Es solo que tu y yo somos bastante diferentes, aunque somos amigas y bueno…—

—¡Escucha, Sakura!— de pronto, Tomoyo tomó ambas manos de la joven entre las suyas y con unos ojos suplicantes fijo su vista en ella. —Se que lo que voy a pedirte puede ser toda una locura pero ¿Y si me dieras una oportunidad? Si me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que quiero verte feliz. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar en una relación juntas aunque sé que es posible que no funcione, o quizá si, pero solo podremos descubrirlo si lo intentamos… ¿Qué dices?— Ni siquiera ella podía decir de dónde había sacado las agallas suficientes como para pedirle aquello a Sakura, pero en su mente había decidido que de no hacerlo, se arrepentiria después.

Aquella idea la había tomado desprevenida. Si bien era cierto, Sakura no había estado en una relación desde hacía un tiempo. Se había cansado de decepciones y además era muy joven para desperdiciar su tiempo de esa forma. Tomoyo era una gran amiga, adoraba pasar tiempo junto a ella y no había nadie en el mundo que logrará sacarle una sonrisa como ella aún teniendo un día difícil, y aunque nunca se había imaginado el estar en una relación junto a ella, muy dentro de si pensaba en que quizá sería una buena idea. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, Sakura asintió levemente antes de responder. —Esta bien, vale la pena el intentarlo… —

Al final, aquella relación había durado casi siete años, dos de estos estando a larga distancia ya que la amatista se vería forzada a mudarse a la ciudad junto a su familia, mientras aún cursaba la universidad. Eventualmente Sakura se mudaria, siendo acogida por la familia de Tomoyo, quien quería a Sakura tal y como un miembro más de su familia.

La relación de ambas jóvenes había atravesado ya un par de etapas conforme los años, y todo indicaba que aquello pasaría al siguiente nivel.

—Sakura… Sakura… Sakura, despierta. Hoy tienes turno temprano.—Entre las cálidas sábanas que cubrían su cama, ambas jóvenes descansaban, o esto hasta que la amatista se percato que ya era la hora de levantarse para Sakura, y así había comenzado a insistir para despertarla.

De forma perezosa y lenta, Sakura comenzó a removerse pero sin hacer el intento de despertar.

Tomoyo tomó asiento sobre la cama mientras descubría poco a poco a Sakura. —Vamos, Sakura. No quiero que se te haga tarde.— Tomándola por un hombro, comenzó a sacudirla levemente, para ver si de esa forma lograba alguna reacción.

—Si, si, ya voy…— Con una voz ronca por el sueño, Sakura terminó por levantarse aunque quedándose sentada un momento a la orilla de la cama, mientras sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Una pequeña risa escapo de la amatista antes de acercarse a ella para así depositar un pequeño beso en su frente y luego ponerse de pie. —Iré a preparar el desayuno. Por favor, toma una ducha y apresúrate para poder comer juntas ¿De acuerdo?— Tras colocar una bata sobre si, se encamino fuera de la habitación para dirigirse de inmediato a la cocina. En esos años, Tomoyo logró conocer muchas de las facetas de Sakura, una de ellas era esa misma, la perezosa a la cual le era muy difícil despertar cada mañana. No le agradaba ya que muchas veces se le hacia tarde por eso mismo, aún así aceptaba esa parte de la castaña e intentaba que mejorara en ese aspecto.

Sakura abría lentamente sus ojos, poco a poco su vista se iba haciendo más clara. Tras escuchar aquello último, apenas alcanzó a asentir. Despertaría completamente tras unos minutos, apreciando la manera tan dulce que la amatista tenía para despertarla. Con cada día que pasaba, la castaña se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a la amatista y de cómo no se arrepentía de haber aceptado su propuesta tantos años atrás.

—Es muy temprano…— murmuró aquello tras ver el reloj en la pared, y aunque tardo en darse cuenta de la razón por la que había madrugado, cuando al fin lo hizo se incorporo de inmediato para correr hacia la ducha.

 _¡Es verdad! Hoy es el día de las pruebas, por eso pedí tener un turno más temprano para así ir por la tarde. ¡Finalmente llego el día!..._

* * *

El trabajo en el hospital nunca terminaba. En un momento podía estar asistiendo a algún paciente para poder levantarse y al otro podría estar corriendo junto con los doctores de turno para cubrir alguna emergencia. A Sakura no le desagradaba el ayudar en todo aquello, aunque en un principio, su idea al ser enfermera era una muy distinta. Su principal intención era la de ayudar a aquellos que habían sido atacados por hombre lobo, tal como su hermano y Yukito, pero con cada año en la ciudad, los ataques habían disminuido, y los únicos que muchas veces se veían afectados eran las personas del cuerpo de seguridad, y a ellos los atendía un grupo de doctores y enfermeras seleccionado.

—Muy buenos días, Sakura—

—Muy buenos días, doctor Hiiragizawa.—

Un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules llamado Eriol Hiiragizawa, se asomo a la sala de descanso para saludar a la joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa conforme se acercaba a ella. A pesar de ser tan solo un par de años mayor que Sakura, aquel era uno de los mejores cirujanos en el hospital y le había tomado un gran cariño a Sakura desde que la conoció. —Hoy hace un excelente día ¿No crees?—

—¡Es cierto! Hasta ahora no ha habido ni una nube en el cielo, espero que el día siga así.—

Tras servirse una taza de té, el azabache tomó asiento junto a Sakura, quien estaba en una de las mesas del lugar revisando los expedientes de algunos pacientes. —Sakura, tu siempre trabajando arduamente aún en tu descanso. Es algo admirable pero recuerda que debes tomarte un respiro de vez en cuando.—

—Lo se, es solo que quiero terminar con mis pendientes para que así pueda irme tranquila.—

—Es verdad, hoy es el día de las pruebas para ser parte del equipo de cuidados especiales en el que quieres estar. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.— Al ser el doctor encargado, Eriol estaba al tanto de lo que Sakura haría esa tarde e incluso le había permitido irse más temprano.

Con la cabeza baja, Sakura dejo ver un gesto de preocupación tras escuchar al doctor. —Realmente no se si me irá tan bien. Se que tengo la capacidad pero aun no tengo mucha experiencia en ser enfermera y sé que la Unidad de cuidados especiales del gobierno requiere de personas bastante capacitadas…—

Eriol dejó a un lado su taza de té para luego entrelazar sus manos sobre la mesa —Sakura, no creo que haya una enfermera más capacitada y con la más hermosa vocación que tú. Si alguien merece el puesto eres tu, y si en caso no lo consigues hoy ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácil? Recuerda que ellos eligen nuevos integrantes cada año.—

Eriol era bastante maduro para su edad y siempre sabía utilizar las palabras para inspirarla y darle ánimos. Con una gran sonrisa alzo su vista hacia él. —¡Tiene razón, doctor! Aún cuando hoy no sea mi día, quizá a la próxima lo será. Muchas gracias.—

—No hay de que, y por favor, llámame Eriol. Se que los viejos estirados de este hospital odian el trato tan amigable entre los trabajadores pero, yo te veo como una hermana menor y no puedo evitar llevarme bien contigo.—

—Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo doctor, es decir, Eriol.— En la ciudad muchas veces se topaba con gente poco amigable, pero agradecía que al menos en el trabajo pudiera contar con alguien tan amable y sabio como Eriol. Quien posiblemente no tenía idea de lo mucho que sus palabras le habían animado.

El resto de su turno pasó tan rápido que casi no se dio cuenta de que ya iba en la calle en rumbo a su prueba.

Desde que llego a la ciudad supo sobre la existencia de la Unidad de Cuidados Especiales del Gobierno. Ellos eran el personal médico especial del presidente y cabía decir que ser parte de este era todo un honor, sin embargo, entrar en la unidad no era fácil y no sólo por las capacidades en medicina y cuidados. Tomoyo le había insistido durante bastante tiempo que hiciera la prueba, pero Sakura había dudado en hacerlo hasta ese día. No le había mencionado nada a su pareja para así darle la sorpresa por si entraba, y de no entrar se ahorraría la pena.

Las calles siempre en movimiento eran algo a lo que Sakura aún estaba acostumbrándose. Topar con gente en cada paso muchas veces era una molestia y toda aquella contaminación visual y auditiva también le abrumaba. Mientras caminaba por una de las calles principales, alzo su vista un momento, fijando su vista en una gran pantalla.

" _El presidente Reiko quiere que todos vivan seguros… El presidente Reiko sigue mejorando la frontera y el resto de los continentes estan siguiendo su ejemplo… Cuando piense en seguridad, piense en Reiko…"_

El video sobre los logros del presidente, se repetía día a día en la gran pantalla justo al centro de la ciudad, Sakura incluso se había aprendido el dichoso anuncio de memoria aunque no por gusto propio. Tras caminar un par de calles más, llegó hasta una especie de callejón. A diferencia del resto de la ciudad, las paredes estaban cubiertas por una especie de maleza que llegaban muy alto, cubriendo la vista del edificio que atrás se encontraba.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomotos, soy la enfermera 41927 del hospital de la ciudad y vengo a hacer la prueba…— Era muy poca la información que había acerca de la Unidad de Cuidados Especiales, todo lo que la castaña pudo averiguar era que, primero debía saber su número asignado por el hospital, llegar hasta la dirección que encontró en una página web y una vez ahí, llamar al intercomunicador de la puerta, brindando su nombre, el número y la razón de su visita. Tras quince minutos, Sakura aún no recibía respuesta y pensaba en que quizá debía irse hasta que de pronto, el intercomunicador se activo dejando escuchar un ronca voz decir " _pase"_ al mismo tiempo que las puertas junto a este se abrieron. Al entrar, Sakura avanzo por un camino entre un hermoso jardín, dejando ver a lo lejos una especie de mansión. A diferencia de las mayoría de lugares en la ciudad, en esa área podía sentirse como todo estaba en silencio.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la mansión, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y frente a ellas apareció un hombre alto, bastante fornido y de rostro serio que detenidamente la observaba. —Entre en la primera puerta, llene una de las formas en la mesa, déjela a en el buzón y espere a que le llamen.—

Sakura escuchaba atenta al hombre mientras procuraba recordar lo que debía hacer —Gracias…— Acompañado de una ligera reverencia le agradeció antes de dirigirse hacia donde le había indicado. El lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo a un par de sillas, la mesa con las formas y otra puerta con un buzón en esta. La forma que estaba llenando era una especie de acuerdo de confidencialidad, establecía que nada de lo que ella viera y escuchara ese día debía salir de ahí, de lo contrario tendría consecuencias legales y policíacas. La castaña estaba un poco confundida por aquello, y no lograba comprender el por qué de ese acuerdo, y solo suponía que era por ser algo tan ligado al gobierno. Tras dejar la forma en el buzón, Sakura tomó asiento disponiéndose a esperar.

Para su sorpresa, habían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando la puerta con el buzón se abrió, dejando ver una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojiza. —Señorita Kinomoto, acompáñeme por favor.— sin decir más, la mujer entró de nuevo por la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista de Sakura.

—¡Si!...— La castaña rápidamente se puso de pie, procurando seguir de cerca a la mujer. Tras la puerta se encontraba un gran pasillo con paredes hechas completamente de madera y algunas pinturas en estas. Conforme avanzaban, pasaban algunas puertas aunque al parecer ninguna de ellas era el destino.

—Según su expediente, lleva tres años trabajando en el hospital de la ciudad.—

—Si, así es… —

—Antes de eso, vivió en un pueblo al norte, fue ahí donde se especializo como enfermera ¿Verdad?—

—Es cierto…—En el rostro de Sakura podía verse la curiosidad que aquello le causó ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer sabía eso?

—No se asuste. El número que tiene asignado en el hospital, es un código para acceder a su expediente de trabajo, por eso es que tengo toda su información conmigo.— Aclaro la mujer mientras alzaba un par de hojas de papel que tenía en manos. —Dígame ¿Cuántas emergencias relacionadas con ataques de hombres lobo ha auxiliado?—

Tras comprender aquello, simplemente asintió para luego alejar su vista un momento, debía recordar bien aquel dato para poder responder con honestidad. —En estos tres años estuve presente en doce de esas emergencias. El primer año fueron muchas pero poco a poco han ido disminuyendo. Este año solo he auxiliado una de hace un par de meses…—

Tras caminar un poco, una puerta distinta a las demás apareció. La mujer se detuvo, alzo la vista por sobre su hombro hacia Sakura y con una media sonrisa, habló. —Cada vez son menos los ataques… ¿No es maravilloso lo que el presidente Reiko ha logrado?—

Sakura simplemente asintió con sus palabras Al parecer aquella mujer era simpatizante del actual presidente y los métodos de este.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraba la oficina de la mujer. Al igual que el pasillo todo era de madera, se veía un lugar bastante presentable y amplio con un par de ventanales a los lados y tres pantallas tras el escritorio que se encontraba al fondo. Luego de tomar asiento, le ofreció a la joven sentarse al otro lado. —Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki. Soy la ministra de seguridad y estoy a cargo de la Unidad de Cuidados Especiales. Como probablemente sabe, nosotros somos los encargados de cuidar a las fuerzas armadas que son atacadas por los hombres lobo. El presidente creó está unidad para poder brindar una mejor recuperación a aquellos que nos protegen.— De una de las gavetas del escritorio, la mujer sacó una especie de control remoto con el cual encendió una de las pantallas. En esta se podía ver la imagen de un cuarto parecido al de cualquier hospital, en el cual habían tres camillas con un hombre en cada una y cada uno conectado a varias máquinas. —La tarea que la unidad realiza es una muy delicada y solo permitimos que el personal más capacitado les haga revisión.— Aquellos hombres se veían terriblemente heridos. Y algunos parecían haber perdido miembros de sus cuerpos. Nada que la castaña no hubiera visto, pero aún así era bastante impresionante. —Me parece que usted tiene las capacidades necesarias para ser parte de nuestra unidad… Pero tengo que ser clara en algo, Señorita Kinomoto…— A diferencia de unos segundos atrás, el tono de la mujer había pasado a ser un bastante serio, incluso su rostro se había tornado de esa forma. —Si usted decide entrar a la unidad, se verá obligada a vivir dentro de las instalaciones en las que trabajamos. Se le brindará una vivienda, comida y todo lo necesario para que su estadía sea la más cómoda y solo tendrá permitido salir un fin de semana cada dos semanas para poder visitar a su familia y amigos… Se que puede sonar como algo extremista, pero como mencionaba la forma que usted firmo hace unos minutos, la confidencialidad es muy importante para nosotros, nada de lo que haya aquí dentro debe abandonar estas paredes.—

Sakura no podía responder, o más bien no sabía que. Nunca espero que debía hacer tal cosa para ser parte de la Unidad. Dejar a Tomoyo y a su familia para poder cumplir su sueño no era algo tan simple. Sabía que ellos le apoyarían en lo que fuera, pero no estaba segura si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. —Bueno, yo…—

—No tiene que responder ahora. Le daremos dos semanas para que piense en su respuesta. Si en dos semanas no regresa, entenderemos que no la acepta, pero debo advertirle, una vez se haya negado a ser parte de la Unidad, no podrá volver a intentar entrar.—

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Vi que muchos se sorprendieron con la relación de Sakura y Tomoyo y pues, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado ese ship y aunque sea un momento me gustaría explorarlo, además, recordemos que no siempre nos quedamos con nuestro primer amor xD así que TRANQUILOS, Syaoran aun será la persona importante de Sakura, peeeeero tendrán que esperar para ello y para su aparición estelar xD**

 **Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y si recuerden comentar cualquier cosa acerca del fic sin pena alguna!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap III

Corría de manera frenética sin rumbo alguno. Su respiración era bastante agitada y estaba desesperada por llegar… ¿Llegar? Si, deseaba llegar a algún lugar y por eso sus pequeñas piernas dolían ante la gran carrera que había emprendido.

 _¡Aléjate, vete, es muy peligroso!_

No hizo caso, ella debía llegar hasta donde estaba aquella criatura, ella debía alcanzarlo. A lo lejos pudo ver una especie de bulto peludo y al verlo corrió aún más rápido. No sabía a qué se debía aquella urgencia, sólo sabía que debía apresurarse. Cuando al fin llegó, pudo ver aquel animal atrapado entre una especie de red que le lanzaba choques eléctricos cada poco. Ella sabía que esa era su oportunidad, solo tendría una y debía aprovecharla por lo que, al ver al lobo indefenso, alzo la mano en la que tenía empuñada una especie de cuchillo, su intención era el de atravesar la piel de aquella criatura. Sin embargo, el hombre lobo volvió su vista hacia ella, unos grandes ojos ámbar la observaron con gran dolor, sabiendo que le sucedería. Ella sentía una gran ira dentro de si y solo deseaba cobrar venganza, venganza por aquel ser amado al que le habían arrebatado tres años atrás, pero al ver los ojos de aquel frente a ella no pudo hacerlo. Sus ojos llenos de dolor lograron recordar que en ella existía un corazón puro y lleno de compasión…

Al abrir sus ojos de par en par, la claridad de la mañana le nubló la vista por un par de segundos hasta que esta se ajusto. Sakura tomó asiento lentamente sobre la cama mientras intentaba recordar el sueño que había tenido, aunque dudaba si en verdad eso había sido solo un sueño pues se había sentido muy real, pero por más que intentaba, ninguna de esas escenas le era familiar.

Había pasado ya cuatro días desde el día de la prueba y aún no se atrevía a hablar de ello con Tomoyo. Se sentía muy mal por estarle ocultando algo así de importante a su novia, pero se sentiría peor cuando le dijera lo que debía hacer pare cumplir su sueño.

Ese día era uno de sus días libres y por ello había aprovechado a dormir hasta tarde, por desgracia su plan se vio interrumpido ante aquel extraño sueño. Tras varios minutos de mirar al techo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, al fin decidió levantarse, arreglarse y por fin ir a tomar el desayuno aunque por la hora más bien sería el almuerzo. —¡Buenos días!

—¡Muy buenos días, Sakura!— El único que se encontraba en el comedor era Yoshio Daidouji, el padre de Tomoyo. Su personalidad era bastante calma y amable, algo que compartían con Tomoyo además de los ojos amatistas y cabello oscuro. En el pueblo donde solían vivir, Yoshio había destacado como uno de los mejores granjeros y con el mayor ganado, por ello, el gobierno le ofreció una buena suma de dinero además de una casa para él y toda su familia con tal de que se mudara a la ciudad y fuera parte de uno de los proveedores de animales para la noche de alimentación de los licántropos. Aunque la granja en la ciudad era más bien un campo automatizado y artificial, Yoshio supo como sacar provecho de ello y continuar produciendo un gran número de ganado. —Tomoyo y Sonomi se fueron muy temprano para la tienda. Dijeron. Que debía entregar un pedido y no quisieron perturbarte el sueño en tu día libre.—

—Que amables de su parte.— Tras aquel intercambio, Sakura pasó directamente a la cocina para ir por un desayuno ligero y luego volver a la mesa con este y algo de té para Yoshio, quien gustoso le acepto una taza mientras terminaba sus cuentas. —Se que esto puede parecerle extraño pero ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?—

Tras dar un breve sorbo a su te, el hombre asintió mientras prestaba su entera atención a la joven.

—Bueno, lo que voy a preguntarle es algo hipotético… ¿Qué haría si usted tuviera algo que hacer o que cumplir pero para lograrlo, tendría que alejarse su familia? Es decir, no para siempre, pero si estaría alejado de ellos por un buen tiempo ¿Lo aceptaría?—

Yoshio alejo su vista un momento mientras pensaba en que respuesta dar a la joven. Tras algunos minutos en silencio, finalmente volvió sus ojos hacia ella —Lo haría. Yo amo a mi familia más que nada en el mundo, pero muchas veces tenemos obligaciones o deseos por cumplir y aunque parezca egoísta de principio, también hay que considerar que en la vida las oportunidades son escasas. Creo que siempre y cuando pudiera verlos cada tanto, estaría bien, incluso me motivaria para cumplir con lo que sea que deba hacer.—

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, demostrando cierta sorpresa en su rostro. Eso era justo lo que ella quería escuchar, era lo que necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

—Ahora, Sakura ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué se debe esta pregunta?— Por supuesto que Yoshio sabía que había una razón tras las palabras de la castaña.

Sakura esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar. —En cuanto hable con Tomoyo, sabrá a que se debe, pero debo decirle que me ha sido de gran ayuda ¡Muchas gracias!— El resto del día Sakura se empeño en buscar ingredientes en el mercado local para así preparar el platillo favorito de Tomoyo para cenar.

—La cena estuvo realmente deliciosa, muchas gracias por ello Sakura.— Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Tomoyo se encontraba bajo las sábanas de las cama, con sus brazos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sakura entre ellos mientras dejaba algunos besos en su frente.

—No ha sido nada, en serio. Se que hoy fue un día agotador para ti y quería hacerte algo especial para variar.— con los ojos cerrados y su rostro escondido entre el cuello de la amatista, Sakura se dejaba llevar por las ligeras caricias de esta mientras sentía que el sueño comenzaba a ganársela. —Tomoyo, hay algo que debo decirte…— Antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de morfeo, Sakura alzo su rostro para así buscar los ojos de Tomoyo y por fin revelarle todo. —La semana pasada fui a la prueba para ser parte de la Unidad de Cuidados Especiales.—

Tomoyo se sorprendió con la revelación, y rápidamente tomó asiento en la cama, seguida por la castaña. —¿En serio? Pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—

—Bueno, no quería que te entristecieras o preocuparas en caso de que perdiera la prueba.—

—Entiendo… ¿Y que sucedió?—

—Ah, me aceptaron-. —

Tomoyo esbozo una gran sonrisa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Sakura y así apretarla fuertemente contra ella. —¡Felicidades, Sakura! Sabía que te aceptarían lo sabía.— Su emoción se desvaneció al ver que la castaña no correspondía a aquello —¿Qué sucede? —

Sakura suspiro con pesadez antes de tomar las manos de la amatista entre las suyas y apretarlas suavemente. —La unidad deba resguardar la vida de los guardias del gobierno. Por ello se requiere de un gran entrenamiento además de un acuerdo de confidencialidad en el cual se incluye la estadía dentro de las instalaciones donde la Unidad trabaja… No podemos abandonar estas instalaciones y solo se nos permite salir cada dos semanas para hacer visitas a nuestros seres queridos… Me dieron un par de días par dar mi decisión, así que si el viernes no respondo, perderé la oportunidad y nunca más podré volver a intentar ser parte de la Unidad.—

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio con la vista puesta en sus manos. Conocía muy bien los deseos de su novia, y aunque separarse de ella le mortificaba, no querría ser ella quien la detuviera de cumplir con su sueño. —Me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a que no estés a mi lado, pero si puedo verte aunque sea un día cada dos semanas, lo tomaré. Me importas más que nada en este mundo, Sakura, y deseo que cumplas todos y cada uno de tus sueños.—

Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron retener lágrimas en estos y con una gran sonrisa, deposito un suave pero largo beso en los labios de la amatista. —Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Tomoyo. Y tienes razón, no es como si nos alejáramos para siempre. Podremos vernos cada tanto y al hacerlo eso me dará las fuerzas para continuar siendo mejor dentro de la Unidad.—

—Eso es lo que más deseo, Sakura. Saquemos el mayor provecho posible de estos días que aún tenemos juntas.—

Sakura asintió sonriendo mientras volvía a besar a la amatista, esta vez con más apremio, mientras volvían a recostar sus cuerpos sobre la cama.

Su mente ahora estaba en gran calma ahora que por fin había podido ser sincera con su novia. Finalmente podría dormir tranquila, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

El pequeño pueblo se encontraba en alerta nuevamente. En la oscuridad de la noche, las personas corrían de un lado a otro huyendo del peligro. Todos menos una niña que venía al lado contrario.

La determinación en su rostro era impresionante, aún así algunas personas le advirtieron que debía volver, que moriría si seguía, pero ella no los escuchaba.

 _Esas bestias… ¡Esas bestias horribles tomaron la vida de mi hermano! Un hombre inocente que no merecía morir bajo sus garras. ¡Los odio!_

Sakura sentía sus piernas arder y los pulmones casi sin aire ante aula carrera, pero eso no le importaba, ya estaba muy cerca. Cuando al fin diviso aquella criatura, apresuro su paso. Era muy poco lo que conocía de los hombres lobo, por ello era que creía que podría hacerle daño a uno con la simple navaja que llevaba en la mano. Aquella bestia permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, la red que tenía encima estaba electrificada y eso le impedía el moverse por lo que para Sakura, sería presa fácil. —¡Maldita bestia, te odio! ¡Te odio!— Un par de pasos bastaban y podría clavar una y otro vez aquel puñal en la piel del lobo, pero una vez estando cerca se detuvo. Con las fuerzas que aún tenía, el licántropo alzo su mirada hacia la niña, fijando sus ojos color ámbar en ella. En ellos se reflejaba la pena y el dolor del animal, uno que sabía cual sería su próximo destino. Sakura estaba lista para atacarlo, era justo lo que había querido hacer desde la muerte de su hermano, matar a una de esas bestias y sin embargo, no podía. El animal la veía y ella sentía un tirón en el pecho al verle tan indefenso. Sakura estaba a punto de retirar aquella red que estaba por sobre él, de pronto, tres hombre armados llegaron al lugar con la intención de matar al animal. Todos le gritaba a Sakura que se quitara de en medio o ella saldría lastimada. —No… ¡Deténganse! ¡No le hagan daño! El esta indefenso— Los hombres continuaron gritando a Sakura pero esta no se inmutó, en cambio, abrió sus brazos de par en par frente a la criatura, pretendiendo ser el escudo de este.

Al ver aquello, el hombre lobo comenzó a removerse como pudo hasta que con sus garras puedo romper aquella red. Los hombres y la niña volvieron su vista hacia el licántropo, quedando paralizados ante el miedo, y este en lugar de atacarlos, salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse en medio de la noche.

—Xiao Lang… Xiao Lang… ¡Xiao Laaang!—

Aquella insistente y chillona voz lo despertó finalmente, provocando que cayera al suelo y rodará en este hasta lograr ponerse en pie. Tras sacudirse el cabello y el cuerpo, volvió su vista hacia la dueña de aquella voz, dedicándole una dura mirada.

—No me veas así, ya sabes que es casi hora y todos se ponen ansiosos si no te ven.—

Mientras rascaba su cabeza, se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para así corroborar las palabras de la joven. Pudo ver que el sol casi se ponía en el horizonte y, efectivamente, había una gran multitud bajo su ventana, murmurando ansiosos entre ellos. —Diles que ya voy. Tengo tanta hambre como ellos y no dejaría que empezarán sin mi.—

La joven de largo cabello oscuro asintió antes de dar media vuelta e irse mientras dejaba al joven con sus pensamientos.

Los sueños eran algo muy poco común para ellos, sin embargo había tenido el mismo desde hacía semanas atrás. Una y otra vez recordaba el miedo que sintió aquel día al estar atrapado en aquella red. La desesperación al ver que le había sido casi imposible liberarse, pero también recordaba con gran detalle aquellos ojos verdes que le mostraron compasión, una compasión que nunca más había vuelto a ver en ningún otro Sapiens. Una niña que sin siquiera dudarlo le había defendido a pesar de que así estaba poniendo en peligro su vida.

—La noche está por llegar… ¡Recuerden, no se separen, ataquen solo al ganado y una vez tengan su presa, regresen al bosque!— una vez al frente de la manada, el joven dio a aquellas indicaciones mientras veía el ocaso frente a él. Cuando el sol desapareció, el sonido de varios huesos crujiendo resonó por todo el bosque, seguido de un largo y estruendoso aullido que daba la largada a la noche de alimentación.

Mientras corría en dirección a la frontera, pensaba nuevamente en aquellos ojos verdes, unos muy parecidos a unos que se habían topado con él semanas atrás. Sería mucha casualidad que aquella fuera la misma dueña, aunque también sabía que tal cosa como las casualidades, no existían.

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza –' tuve unos días agotadores y no me daba el animo para terminar con el capítulo ¡pero aquí esta!**

 **Apareció Syaoran! Se que muchos querían verle así que al fin llego xD**

 **¿Ya se van ubicando en la historia? Espero que les guste lo que va hasta ahora y sigan atentos porque aún hay mucho por leer ^^**

 **Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y espero sus reviews**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
